


Dystopic AU.

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, dystopic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: the year is 2066. Physical contact has been outlawed. Hug dealers tenderly embrace people in the dead of night and shady people hold hands in dark streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopic AU.

He remembers being a small, little boy and his mother admonishing him when he removed his gloves. “I don’t wanna.” he cried when his mother had made him put the gloves back on. “I’m sorry baby.” he remembered her saying and then she had reached out to touch his hair, but not quiet touching as touching was a big no no and immediately a loud beeping sound was heard.  
He had put his hands on his ears in a bid to block out the noise and wondered why his mother was crying next to him. He remembers men in black coming in and taking her away.

“But I didn’t. I didnt touch him. I swear. I didn’t touch him, my little boy.”

He fought them; kicking and screaming but they dragged his mommy away. He remembers crying and his dad not doing anything.

“It’s all your fault.” his father had told him “Because of you your mother is now dead.” and he grew up hating the world.

….

He put the down the newspaper in a sigh and finished the last remaining coffee. The newspaper was full of the latest scandal – my ass he added about a couple who kissed- how shocking and then later committed suicide together.

They were torn between how morally wrong it was the two young people were together and had kissed each other and the audacity they had to end their own life. Slowly losing your control aren’t you? Logan remarked softly as his roommate entered in.

“We missed you yesterday.” Derek said joining him at the table. “What made you even think I would meet up with you at your date with-“he paused trying to re collect the name from Derek’s long list of girl friends.

“Tabitha.” Derek supplied. “We took a long walk in the park and saw the sunset together. “and Logan laughed the description of Derek’s evening.  
“It sounds boring.”

“What else is there?” Derek whined “We cant sit together, walk close to each other, eat together, all because of the fear we might touch each other.” He angrily pulled out his gloves and Logan immediately glanced at the sensor on the wall.

“Easy there, D.” He said softly, “you don’t want to do something rash. “, the memory of his mother’s arrest always on his mind.  
Derek closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and with a glance at the sensor he slowly whispered “Yesterday while coming back I saw one of them.”

Logan breathed in sharply, eyes wide at the news, “And he looked so young, like our age.” Derek continued. “I am going back today to try to find him.”  
“I am coming along with you.” Logan told him softly.

The year is 2080 and physical contact has been outlawed. Hug dealers tenderly embrace people in the dead of night and shady people hold hands in dark streets and he desperately wants to find one of them.

“How can they even live like this?” Logan commented as he watched people scurry away from each other.” How do they even think this is normal.” He watched a mother trying to lead her kids, finding it difficult to maintain control as they ran through the crowds, her pleas of “Be careful.” falling to deaf ears.

“Welcome to Adverse.” Derek said to next him.”Welcome to a time where murders are practically nonexistent, criminal activity is down to zero and everybody is just so very happy.”

“Only on the surface.” came a remark from behind them and they turned around to see a boy of around their age.

”You.” Derek said immediately and Logan studied the boy in front of them.

He had light brown hair and warm, brown eyes and small smile on his face. He glanced at Derek next to him and wondered how he knew this boy that is until he glanced at the boy’s hands and found them to be hidden under a long sleeved jacket, the tips of his finger sticking out.

“You’re a-“he whispered softly.

“Not here.” The boy hissed “follow me.” and left without looking back. They followed him out of the market into various by lanes till he stopped under a bridge and turned around furiously to look at them. “Do you even know what would have happened if they would have found out about me?! I would have been killed or worse.”

“What’s worse than dying?” Derek asked softly and the boy stared at him.” You cant even begin to understand the torture they carry out on people like us. Death is a sweet reprieve.”

“Those people on the news last week?” Logan asked softly. “My friends.” The boy whispered,” They were in love and they got caught.”

“Love.” Logan repeated the word softly. He knew what it meant but never once had he heard anyone use it. “They were so, so foolish, but I guess when you’re in love.” The boy trailed softly.

“We should go.” Derek said after sometime interrupting Logan who was deep in thought. “It was nice meeting you.” he told the boy. “Jules.” The boy replied” My name is Julian.”

“Derek.” Logan said next to him,” and I’m Logan.” and he stretched out his gloved hand. Julian smiled and shook his hand, gloved hand meeting un-gloved and Logan wondered what it would feel like to hold hands with another person, to hold hands with Jules.

We should go.” Derek repeated again and Logan smiled and whispered. “Take care.”  
…..

They were supposed to be criminals; robbers, stealers who didn't respect the law all because they refused to wear gloves.”But I don’t understand what is so wrong.” Logan said yet again, “Me either.” Julian said next to him. “Its just touch, just a touch of fingertips, how can it be wrong?"

“I don’t know.” Derek said deep into the paper “but some people don’t like it and they are slowly becoming pretty vocal about it.”

Logan studied Julian in the setting sun; the rays of which hit Julian’s arm as it casted a soft glow across the room. “What does it feel like?” he asked, “Warm. “came the answer.  
…..

“You can’t stop us. You can’t stop us.” The rioters chanted on the TV. “The times are changing.” He switched off the TV and prayed Julian was not one of them. “He’s safe.” Derek announced the minute he entered the house, “He hid when the police came searching for them. He has lost all of his possession as the police destroyed them all but at least he’s safe. I am going back later with some provisions.”

“I’m coming with you. “ Logan replied.

“Here, this should keep you warm night. “and Logan handed Julian a thick fleece blanket.” What does it feel like?” he asked when he saw Julian run his hand through the blanket. “Soft.” Julian replied.  
…..

“You know you could find out what it feels like for yourself instead of asking me each time.” Julian teased as he smelled a flower and Logan smiled and looks down at his gloved hand. “Its not that difficult.” Julian whispered softly and plucked out a rose and held it out to Logan. He chided softly when Logan held out his gloved hand.” No gloves. Come on you can do it.”

Logan looked at Julian’s stretched out hand and the rose in it and the empty garden they were in. “No one’s around.” Julian promised and moved closer to Logan. He smiled at Julian and looked into his warm, laughing eyes, the sun shining on both of them as he slowly removed his gloves. “That’s it.” Julian encouraged and Logan admired the glow of the sun on his hands. Warm he remembered and when Julian handed him the rose, he smiled at the word soft.   
…….

“I am here at City Hall, in down town Adverse where the mayors are deciding on a law that could change our lives forever.”

This was it. This was the situation that could change their lives, the one that took many years in the making, the one if it was present then, he would have had his mother alive and with him. But he is with his friends; Derek and Jules on either side of him. They are all squashed on the couch, studying the TV intently, and waiting for the news.

He sees Julian twisting his fingers and for the first time in his life, without any fear, no matter the decision he reached out his hand and slowly held Julian’s hand in his.  
Julian looks up from their clasped hands and glanced at Logan and then back at the TV where the officials have come out to declare the results. There’s no going back now and their hands are tightly clasped together, warm next to each other, supporting as celebrations of Abolished and Victory and Freedom and Future are declared.

They are in shock till it hits them and then Logan turns to Julian and kisses him and it’s their first kiss, probably the first kiss in the whole of Adverse and Julian kisses him back as Derek cheered at the screen and then at his best friends.

They hug each other, reveling in the delight that they can now do so and it’s not illegal anymore and no sirens are blasting and there is a party on the street with people shaking hands and hugging and kissing and Derek goes to join them.

He looked back expecting his best friends to be behind him but they are still seated at the couch, hands clasped around each other, touching each other softly, slowly, gently. “I love you.” Logan whispered because it has been true for a long time and he can finally, finally act on it. “I love you too.” Julian replies and Logan smiles and kisses him.

There are celebrations everywhere late into night and bonfires where people burn the sensors and gloves. They join the party after sometime where they find Derek wrapped up in girl and Logan smiles and asks Julian whether he wants to go back to the house but Julian shakes his head no and leans back into his boyfriend and kisses his cheek. “Later.” He whispers “we have all the time in the world, but now I would like to just celebrate being free.”

The End.


End file.
